


Sit With Me

by scottmcniceass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmcniceass/pseuds/scottmcniceass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica sets out to make sure that Boyd never has to sit alone at lunch ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit With Me

The first thing Erica realizes about Boyd is that he won’t take any of her shit. He doesn’t fall into the traps that most boys do when she flaunts her assets. He doesn’t ever let his eyes dip below her face. When she walks away from him, hips swinging, she knows he’s not watching. 

When she snaps at him, or narrows her gaze and attempts to wither him with a single look, it never works. When they fight during training, he never falls for her tactics. And he always wins, though he never hurts her.

At first, she thought that maybe he was gay. That would explain the way he looked at her. But she’d asked him, and he just laughed and assured her that no, he was straight.

The second most surprising thing about Boyd was that he was smart. Like, killer smart. Maybe not Lydia smart, but still. His brilliance laid more in creativity and logic. Defensive strategy was his strong point.

The third thing she learned about him, was that he lived in a group home. He didn’t have any siblings, and he didn’t know where his parents were. He was what happened when you lost both your parents but didn’t have a nice, cushy family to adopt you, like Jackson did. Everything Boyd had in life, he worked for. And Erica commended that.

In fact, she envied it. Envied how strong he was, compared to her. How he never felt the need to use his size to intimidate, unless Derek ordered him to. How he was probably stronger than she and Isaac combined, and yet he never acted like that made him better than them. 

The power didn’t corrupt him the way it did herself.

Erica placed her tray on the table across from him in the lunch room. Boyd looked up, as if he were surprised. If he actually was, Erica would be shocked. He was better trained than that.

“What are you doing?” Boyd asked, frowning at her. His long, thick fingers pulled apart the bagel on his tray.

“Uh, eating?” Erica lifted an apple to her lips and took a bite. “What does it look like?”

Boyd raised his eyebrows and his eyes flitted to a table behind her, where Isaac sat with Scott and Stiles. “Shouldn’t you be sitting with them?”

Erica tipped her chair back onto two legs. “Do you want me to?’

“No, but —,”

“Good,” Erica smirked. “Because I probably wouldn’t, even if you wanted me to. You’re stuck with me.”

“You and I both know almost anyone in this room would be happy to sit with you.” Boyd pointed out. Erica smiled gleefully. “And you know that I’m one of them.”

Erica nodded. “Yeah, but I just wanted to hear you say it.”

 

—

 

The next day Erica was waiting at the table before Boyd even got there. He hesitated before placing his tray on the table. “You’re not actually going to eat that, are you?” Erica asked, nose wrinkling up at the food on his plate. “I don’t even think that’s edible.”

Boyd looked down at it and his lips twisted up at the scent wafting from the meatloaf. If that’s even what it was. He shrugged. “’s not so bad.”

Erica rolled her eyes and slid half her bagel across to him. He shook his head, denying it. “Seriously, just take it. I think you might actually die if you eat whatever is on your plate.”

Finally he did, but he settled the score by rolling his apple across the table to her. She took it with a grin. 

 

—

 

The  next day, Isaac sat down with them. Just like the first time Erica sat with him, Boyd looked surprised. Isaac either didn’t notice or pretended not to.

“Guess what,” he said, sliding into the seat next to Erica. He didn’t wait for either of them to guess. “Scott got me a job. At the vet clinic.”

Erica’s smile was only slightly malicious. “Your boyfriend is so sweet.”

Isaac’s face turned red. “He’s not—, you know that—,”

“With Deaton, right?” Boyd supplied, trying to help him before he had an aneurism or something.

Isaac nodded. “Yeah, he’s great. I mean, I’m still convinced he’s a witch or whatever, because he’s got some seriously Hogwarty shit going on in that clinic, but he’s cool.”

He and Boyd continued talking until the bell rang. Erica was content to just watch them while she ate, occasionally grinning at Boyd when he made eye contact with her.

 

—

 

On Friday, Stiles and Scott sat with them. Stiles sat beside her, and Scott sat across from Isaac, beside Boyd. 

Boyd didn’t buy lunch that day, and Erica brought an extra bagel. He did buy her a drink, though.

The following Monday, Scott, Isaac and Stiles were already waiting at Boyd’s table. Erica decided to skip lunch that day. She’d done what she set out to do. Boyd was no longer alone. Even without her, they would sit there and wait for him, and even as she stood by the door, she heard Scott ask where Boyd was.

“I know what you did,” Boyd said from behind her.

Erica whirled. She hadn’t heard him sneak up on her. That was always disconcerting. Someone that large shouldn’t be that silent.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Erica said easily, leaning against the wall.

“You did that,” he said, jerking his head at the table, where Isaac and Stiles and Scott were sitting, leaving two spaces open. One for Erica, one for Boyd.

“All I did was sit with you.” Erica shrugged. “I didn’t make them come, or stay.”

Boyd was silent for a moment but then he nodded. “Thank you.” He said, and he grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to the top of it, like they were in some stupid medieval romance movie or something. Erica hated the fact that the press of his lips to her skin sent a shiver up her spine. And she kind of loved it.

When he straightened up he pressed an apple into her hand and smiled before heading towards their table.

Maybe she wouldn’t skip lunch today after all, she thought, biting into the apple. She followed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from tumblr. Thank you for reading! Reviews are not only welcome, but encouraged and begged for! :)


End file.
